Invités surprise
by Neska
Summary: Un vieux délire qui ne sert à rien mais bon, moi ça me fait marrer . Envy et Wrath s'invitent chez les frères Elric.


Alors Dante est morte, Al a retrouvé son corps et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, du moins lorsque Ben m'aura envoyé ce fanart de Gaara sous la douche… mais je m'égare.

Tout commença par ce son mélodieux :

Ding dong !!

Al ! On a sonné !

Tu peux pas aller ouvrir toi ?

Nan !

Mais, heu ! Je viens a peine de me réveiller !

Moi aussi.

Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui obéit ?

Parce que c'est moi le plus grand héhé…

euh le plus grand ? Parce qu'en taille ce serait plutôt toi le plus peti...

JE SUIS PAS PETIT !!!!! ET VA OUVRIR AL !!!

Ce fut donc un Alphonse Elric en pyjama bleu ciel (assorti à ses yeux) qui ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux, bleu ciel donc, comme nous l'avons vu précédemment, et encore embués de sommeil, s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'il reconnut les 2 personnes sur le pas de sa porte :

On t'as coupé la langue ex-tas-de-ferraille ?

Nii-san...geint Al

Ed, de fort mauvaise humeur (parce qu'il est pas du matin) qu'on vienne le déranger à 7h du mat' un dimanche rejoignit son frère avec sur le visage un air excédé qui fut aussitôt remplacé par l'ahurissement total que lui causa la vue de 2 homonculus devant chez lui.

En effet, Envy et Wrath se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, face à Al, médusé. Et ce n'était pas le pire : Wrath avait sur le dos un volumineux sac et tout deux (Envy et Wrath, pas Wrath et son sac) arboraient leur sourire de psychopathe.

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda Ed avec sa politesse et son tact habituel.

Ça se voit pas ? On vient squatter !

QUOI ???????????????? PAS QUESTION ! Oh c'est pas un hôtel ici !

On avait remarqué, lâcha Envy, parce que il y a pas un seul hôtel dans les environs !

Ni un seul kebab, renchérit Wrath.

Pas de ciné pour aller voir des films gore ! Vraiment rien quoi ! En plus je comptais endormir Wrath ce soir en lui passant "massacre à la tronçonneuse" mais pas un seul loueur de DVD qui l'a ! Tout ça parce que ça a été interdit au moins de 21 ans et qu'un gosse s'est suicidé après avoir regardé la version spéciale !

Les deux frères, qui rappelons-le sont en pyjama (quoique pour Ed (le plus âgé à défaut d'être le plus grand niark niark) le pyjama en question ne se composait que d'un caleçon ben oui il fait chaud aaaah mais arrêtez de baver sur mon clavier !!) font une gueule pas possible. On aurait pu croire qu'on leur avait débranché leur méca-greffe du cerveau s'ils en avaient une.

Sans plus de cérémonie, les 2 homonculus entrèrent dans l'appart (qui soit dit en passant est dans un bordel innomable) et s'assirent dans la cuisine, en tailleur sur la table pour Envy et allongé sur le plan de travail pour Wrath (des chaises ? où ça ?). Envy avait délesté la colère de son sac et en sortait à présent ce qui ressemblait fort à un Nécessaire du Psychopathe en Voyage : un fouet, une douzaine de couteaux, l'édition deluxe du DVD "Horreur et bains de sang", une gourde en métal contenant de l'huile de Seithr modifiée, etc...Au milieu de tout ça se trouvaient une brosse à cheveux, une bouteille de shampoing spécial cheveux longs, une lime à ongles donc la lame semblait un peu trop aiguisée pour être inoffensive et deux brosses à dents. L'homonculus de l'envie reposa le sac désormais vide, qui avait dû être blanc un temps mais était à présent d'une couleur rouge sombre qui ne donnait pas envie de savoir avec quoi il avait changé de teinte.

mais mais mais...bredouillait Al

raaaaaaah putain vous allez virer oui ? lança, vous l'avez deviné, Ed.

Ben non.

Mais bien sur que si !

mais bien sur que non, répliqua Envy, on est là on reste ! Fallait pas nous ouvrir ! Na ! Vous me faites chier je suis pas baby sitter moi ! D'habitude c'est Sloth mais elle s'est barrée pour une mission avec Lust ! Du coup l'autre me lâche pas !

Bah bien obligé y a personne d'autre, fit Wrath.

Il reste Greed, Pride et Gluttony non ? s'étonna Al.

Pride est occupé, Gluttony le boufferait et Greed le...

Envy, l'interrompit le deuxième homonculus, la ferme !

Comment tu me parles ? (Il lui donne un coup de pied qui fait tomber Wrath par terre) Tu devrais me remercier pour mon intervention ! D'ailleurs je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

Euh vous parlez de quoi là ? intervint Ed complètement paumé.(pour changer)

Wrath se releva et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, apparemment pris d'un besoin subit de visiter l'appart des 2 frangins, particulièrement la couche de poussière dans le bureau à l'autre bout qui était, il le sentait, fascinante à étudier.

Je disais donc, poursuivit Envy comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, que la dernière fois que Greed s'est proposé pour la corvée Wrath ( j'ai trouvé ça louche) quand je suis rentré dans la pièce où on les avait laissés pour récupérer une massue (Auteur : tu comptais faire quoi ave cette massue ?) je les ait trouvés en train de... bref je me demande encore comment les tympans de Greed n'ont pas explosés avec les cris que poussait Wrath ! Il était vraiment en colère sur ce coup ci il était tout rouge, il arrêtait pas de gueuler et de donner des coups dans tout les sens.

Mais euh ils faisaient quoi exactement, demanda ingénument Al en fixant Envy de ses grands yeux innocents.

Tu veux que je te fasses un dessein ? Une démo peut-être ? répondit l'homonculus en fixant Al d'un regard pas du tout innocent.

Ayant (enfin !) compris, Al rougit et quitta la pièce. Si vous, vous n'avez pas compris, un indice : quand Greed veut quelque chose il ne s'embarrasse pas de demander avis ou permission. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Et si je vous dis que vous avez échappé à un slash GreedxWrath ? (entre nous c'est heureux pour vous si vous tenez un minimum à votre santé mentale ).

L'homonculus de l'envie resta donc seul dans un pièce avec un fullmetal alchemist vêtu de son seul caleçon et l'auteur n'étant (vraiment) pas doué en lemon il ne se passa rien de notable, Envy aiguisa ses couteaux avec sa lime à ongles et Ed se prépara un café qu'il choisit très fort : il pressentait que la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Il ignorait cependant combien il avait raison.

Wrath piqua une crise de nerfs pour aller faire une ballade en ville et vu qu'on ne pouvait pas le laisser seul et qu'on pouvait encore moins laisser Envy seul chez eux et qu'aucun des 2 frères Elric n'avait envie de rester seul avec les deux homonculus ils se retrouvèrent à marcher à 4 dans le parc de leur quartier.

Ils marchaient de front dans l'ordre : Envy, Al, Wrath et Ed ce qui faisait qu'on aurait dit les Dalton : du plus grand au plus petit.

…

Ed : QUOI ??????????? JE SUIS PLUS GRAND QUE WRATH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Auteur, un auto-mail transmuté en lame pointée sur la jugulaire :

Ils marchaient de front dans l'ordre : Envy, Al, Ed et Wrath ce qui faisait qu'on aurait dit les Dalton ...gnagnagna... c'est bon comme ça ?

Il faut cependant concéder une victoire aux deux humains : ils avaient réussi l'exploit d'"habiller" les homonculus de façon à se que...ben... à ce qu'on ne les embarque pas au commissariat/chez les alchimistes d'état/dans une ruelle obscure parce qu'ils étaient repérables à 100 mètres. Mais il y avait un hic : ils n'avaient pas la même taille que les deux frérots (qui eux non plus n'avaient pas la même taille entre eux mais bon c'est un détail). Résultat, Wrath avait transmuté ses vêtements en un jean délavé serré, des converses turquoises et une chemise à carreaux bleus et gris à moitié ouverte. En fait, il s'était habillé exactement à l'identique d'Al, ce qui avait l'air de l'amuser beaucoup. Envy s'était transformé en un Envy à bottes et pantalon de cuir noir, avec un débardeur noir : en somme les mêmes vêtements qu'Ed.

Al et Ed : c'est pas drôle !!!!

Envy et Wrath : mais si !!!!!!!!!

Ils se rendirent alors compte que les quelques personnes présentes dans le parc les regardaient bizarrement.

(Je ne sais pas si vous vous imaginez Envy en cuir(en pantalon pour une fois), Ed sans son manteau et Al en jean moulant et chemise ouverte mais moi oui et je ne trouve pas franchement bizarre que les gens les fixent ! D'ailleurs ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'il y en ait un ou deux qui bavent.)

Il y en avait même un ou deux qui bavaient !

(Ah ça je l'avais dit ! tu vois ? comment ça c'est normal vu que c'est moi qui écrit ? )

Envy sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et deux secondes plus tard le passant le plus proche ne dut sa survie qu'à un auto-mail, celui d'Ed (non sans blague ? ) qui retenait l'homonculus avec peine. Ledit homonculus, lui, s'efforçait de se jeter sur le pauvre passant qui avait osé le regarder de travers pour le faire horriblement souffrir avant de le tuer et pourquoi pas de le découper en petits morceaux.

A bout de forces, la crevette blonde (il FALLAIT que je le dise) lâcha prise, Envy se jeta sur le passant et la suite ben...est censurée dans cette fic pour abus de violence gratuite (Envy : c'est vrai on me paye pas pour ça ! ).

Après ce court intermède, les quatre mecs se retrouvèrent mystérieusement seuls dans le parc (pas fous les gens) et Wrath et Envy s'intéressèrent aux balançoires laissées à l'abandon. Le premier monta dessus et commença à se balancer tandis que le second en démontait une autre. Quand il eut détaché la chaîne de fer de son support il enroula son arme improvisée autour de son bras et s'enfonça dans les sous-bois massacrer tous les malchanceux petits écureuils qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Wrath : il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, vous comprenez, depuis que Dante, couic, il a plus personne à torturer.

Al : je vois ça. Il faudrait pas tarder à rentrer avant que l'armée ne vienne pointer son nez ici.

Ed : ouais' j'vais chercher Envy.

Ed s'enfonça à son tour dans les sous-bois, guidés par les cadavres d'écureuils qui jalonnait la piste (pauvres petites écureuuuuuuuuuuuuuuils !!!!!!!) au bout d'un moment il découvrit la chaîne de balançoire.

Ed : Envy !!!!!!!!!!!!! héhooo !!! Ramène-toi ou on part sans toi !!

Envy : je suis là, la crevette.

Ed : ah putain ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Bah viens on y va...

Ils se fixèrent un moment, seuls dans l'obscurité tombante de la forêt, le temps que l'auteur se décide ou pas à écrire un lemon, ou plutôt un shônen-aï parce que, on l'a vu précédemment (dans prison break ! ou desperate housewives, c'est comme vous voulez) l'auteur n'est VRAIMENT pas douée pour les lemon.

(Bien qu'elle possède une imagination débordante, elle est encore trop pure et innocente pour pouvoir écrire ce que je ferais à Ed si c'était moi qui décidait du scénar...

Auteur : scénario ? Quel scénario ? Mes histoires n'ont jamais de scénario ! Et rend moi ce clavier Envy !!! (intervention de Yuka : ça explique pourquoi il ne se passe jamais rien dans notre fic -.- )

Envy : sinon quoi ?

Auteur : sinon je...je...je fais un GreedxEnvy !!

Ed : t'es pas censée ne pas savoir écrire de lemon ?

Auteur : sinon j'écris une scène trop gore !

Envy : cool !

Auteur : et merde... sinon je me force à écrire un lemon, pour pourri qu'il soit, et ce sera NIARK NIARK NIARK ET ENCORE PLEIN DE NIARK rire de voldy un tadaazam GLUTTONYXENVY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Envy : ...tiens, ton clavier).

Enfin, heureusement pour le Rating de cette fic, Sloth arriva pour récupérer ces deux rejetons…

Comment ça Envy n'a aucun lien avec Sloth ? Mais si !! Après tout l'humain qu'était Envy était le fils du père du mari de l'humaine qu'était Sloth !! C'est pourtant clair !

Sloth : Allez on rentre les enfants faut aller dormir… Mmmm dormir…

Réaction de Wrath : MAMAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!

Réaction de Envy : Je suis pas ton fils, Slut ! Euh, je veux dire Sloth !

Wrath : ça veut dire quoi slot ?

Envy : Slut ? C'est pas de ton âge.

FIN

Désolée mais l'écriture a été tellement fractionnée que je ne sais même plus s'il y a unité quelque part… Enfin voilà je voulais m'essayer à la parodie ! Vous aimez ?

Envy : nan (pas assez de sang)

Ed : nan (je ne suis pas une crevette)

Wrath : alors ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

Al : oui (pour lui faire plaisir)

Sloth : zZzZz…

Auteur : Sigh…


End file.
